How I Found My Grit
by flower213
Summary: Jess and Ruth are working at a summer camp only to meet the very friendly Rob Wilkins and Logan Weiss. Rob realizes Jess is everything he wants in a girl and more.
1. Pre camp

**Hey all you guys! This is a story that me and friend Pixies114 created after a dream I had. We had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

I was in college just after my junior year when my friend, Ruth, gave me an application for a summer camp because she was applying and she didn't want to go alone. I figured I needed a job and what the hell I needed something to keep me out of trouble! I get the call that I was hired and the dates of camp and pre-camp. At pre-camp they put us in small groups. It was us and two other guys in said group. We would all be in the same unit once camp started, the guys would take care of the boys in the unit and Ruth and I would have the girls. I immediately thought this one guy, Rob, was hot but as usual out of my league. After I thought about it he looked like this one guy who sat in the W section of detention at Ernie Pyle.

Rob had been hired with his friend, Logan, who I also recognized from detention. He was also another troublesome W. The two of them would arm-wrestle and flick spit-filled paper footballs like there was no tomorrow. One of those footballs ended up landing in my lap once upon a time. To this day I still hate Miss Clemmings for moving me from the quiet Ms to the feeding frenzy of the Ws.

After we got talking to the boys we realized we only lived twenty minutes away from each other. I could tell Logan was looking at Ruth. So if Ruth wanted to see Logan during our two week break we could have them come to our place, or we could go to their place. I had seen Rob ride his cherried-out Indian home from detention, of course the one time he offered me a ride on it I didn't take it because Ruth wanted to lose weight. Instead I was cursed with the powers to find missing people, yay me…NOT. I wouldn't mind Rob taking me for a ride on it and maybe stopping to take a make-out break. Hey a girl can dream can't she? I mean if you could see him you would fall in love with him, his jeans were made for him and so were his shirts. They very nicely displayed his muscles. When he was painting some ceilings his shirt rode up and I was given a very nice view of his abs. That made my life.

Our group did several repair projects in our unit. Logan and Rob did the heavy lifting but Ruth and I still helped out with the hammering and painting. We had a lot of fun messing around while painting with the boys…maybe a little too much dirty fun. Though Rob and Logan were gentlemen and never let it get to far, so that we would never get damaged.

We did all the learning and training we needed for the upcoming summer then went back home. This whole pre-camp was only a weekend. We had two weeks before we headed back for the real deal, a bunch of us exchanged numbers just because and so we could talk over the next two weeks. For those two weeks I just kept opening my phone and looking at his number never brave enough to text or call him. It was strictly stated that co workers were not allowed to date so I didn't want to jeopardize either or our jobs. I could care less about the rules but I was for once thinking about someone other than myself. Little did I know that he was doing and thinking the same thing.

**So how'd we do? Review! Please and Thank you!**


	2. Creek walking

_Start of camp _

I was a unit leader for all of June so I was at the one campsite helping campers move in and get settled. Rob was the main boy's counselor for the unit and I was the main girls. There was also Logan and Ruth in our unit and we all had a cabin assigned to us. I had eight girls as did every counselor have 8 kids boys or girls. As time went on I started to realize that I really liked him, he was what I wanted in a man. He was really strong, quiet, kind, and to top it off he had brought his bike with him to camp. Rob was also good with the kids, surprisingly I found out that I was good with the too. We smiled at each other when doing stuff and he would not so suddly touch my hand or arm. I always find that stuff cute! Then one day, the director asked us two to go scout out and find a good creek walking path for later that afternoon.

"We forgot to check the path to see if it was clear during pre-camp. Get a saw and some gloves from the tool shed. Clear the path as best you can then come back and tell me how it looks. Be careful, you should wear long sleeves in case there are vines growing on the stuff already." The camp director Mr. Drooper instructed us. Rob and I walked out of the main office and over to the tool shed.

"Should we take two saws?" I asked Rob, since there were several in the shed.

"Sure, I'm going to take these clippers too, here are some gloves." Rob said throwing me a pair of gloves. We had already started walking then I realized I had no idea where the trail began. "Hey Rob do you know where this trail starts?"

"Yeah Mastriani, Logan and I go there to get good cell reception."

They weren't even girls and they had found the best cell reception. That is so unfair. Ruth and I were going to do that later, we had tried all over the camp never getting more than one bar.

As we went walking through camp to the entrance to the path I felt awkward not talking so I decided to get the ball rolling, "So Rob what's your deal? Why are you working here when you could be working at a garage making a lot of money?"

He looked at me then kept walking, "The garage is closed for the summer to be renovated, I bought it off my uncle and I'm having it updated. Logan also works there so we both needed jobs, he went to this place as a kid and the director is a family friend and gave us the jobs. How did Ruth and you end up here?"

Wow he owned his own garage already. How cool was that! Wait that makes him older than I thought, I mean if he would buy his own shop he had to have money saved up. I was liking him more and more, "Ruth in college tried to be more outgoing, she joined the nature club and actually liked camping. She found out about this camp and got us applications. It was either work here or get in trouble again. This time resulting in juvie, the FBI said they wouldn't bust me out anymore." He stopped right at the beginning of a tree lined walk way and looked at me. "Logan owes me 10 bucks. I knew you were lightning girl. I didn't know you had a record. I'm glad mine was expunged."

"Wait you have a record too? How old are you?"

"I'm older than you, that's all you need to know, and I HAD a record." He really emphasized the "had" part.

"You can't be too much older than me, we had detention together. Remember? I sat right near you and Logan."

"I remember. We couldn't talk about girls and such once you came along."

Girls and such? Did he mean look at porn and talk about the girls they did? I sadly still had my virginity even though Skip had offered several times to take it off my hands. Skip if you didn't know is Ruth's twin, the complete opposite of Rob.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't want to sit back there I liked my M's. Are you 23? That's not too much older than me." I said a little too happy perhaps.

By now we had come across a small tree that needed to be cleared away. While working we talked about everything imaginable. We had a ton in common, we liked the same kind of movies, we both loved to read, we had the same political affiliations and ideas, we both loved bikes and the speed of them. We both loved speed, we hated to go slow. The path was beautiful and only about two miles long. We had to cut and move a few logs but it was ok. I several times recieved nice views of his stomach muscles. I mostly just cut the small stuff while Rob had all the big trees. I also made him laugh once. I was pulling a branch off the log, I pulled to hard it snapped and I landed flat on my ass in the creek. It was gross. Good thing I was wearing thin Capri's. He had the nicest smile, it was crooked but it was still the sexiest I'd ever seen. After he was done laughing he came over and helped me up, I had other ideas, I helped him in with me. He was so shocked that I had pulled him in, he looked at me with a wide eyed glare. "You did not just do that Mastriani." I was fuming, "Yes I did. That's what you get for laughing at me." He then pulled himself up then me. I liked his help. His hands were rough with calluses, but also very strong and gentle.

We finally made it to the end of the creek trail; it was a very beautiful waterfall. I said, "That is beautiful. I love water it's so mysterious." Then Rob went, "Yes you are." I turned around and looked at him quizzically, "What did you say?" Rob walked over to me and put his hands around my waist and said, "You Jess are the most beautiful woman I've ever encountered. I love that you know who you are and that you are crazy about people. You're smart and you know how to play around. Everything I want in a girl." Then he kissed me like no boy has ever kissed a girl. It was amazing! We kissed for a little while before we broke apart. "You do realize we can't be caught kissing each other, or we'll lose our jobs." I said laughing. He just rolled his eyes then kissed my neck, "We'll find time for each other and ways to kiss. That I promise you." We walked back to camp hand in hand. Halfway back I asked him, "Does this mean we're together. Like as in a couple?" He stopped and pondered, "Yes I think that maybe doable." I looked at him and went, "Doable? That's my answer? No I want a true straight out answer."

"I know I know. I was just kidding. Yes I definitely think we are an official couple." He said laughing at my still mad face. "You better be kidding." I said. Then we kissed yet again. We carried on for the next few days. I'd find notes under my pillow saying times and places to meet. They were usually by the creek or in the woods at places we had been with our campers. He was an amazing kisser. When we got started I never wanted to stop.

My favorite time was when he had brought a blanket to a small clearing by the creek. We laid there kissing; I could feel his hands moving up and down my sides. I was running my hands through is delightful hair. It was the perfect length to run your fingers through. We broke apart to breath; we just looked at each other. I knew right then that I would marry him. He kissed my lips softly, then my neck a few times. I was on fire; I loved the way his kiss made me feel. It was amazing. I wished so badly that we could be at one of our places so that we could have remarkable sex. We could have done it on the blanket but with my luck I would have gotten a stick up my butt.

"I love you Rob." I said lazily playing with his hair. At that he froze, why I couldn't figure out. It's not like I told him I hated him. "Are you ok Rob?" I was scared that I had upset him.

He shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm fine. It's just that the last woman to tell me that broke up with me a week later."

"I have absolutely no intentions of breaking up with you." I kissed him right then so hard I could taste the blood from one of our mouths.

We were in the middle of our intense kiss when we heard twigs breaking. Rob and I both tensed. Through the moonlight I saw him put his finger to his lips and he brought us to our feet and pulled out a switch blade from the side of his pants. I found this rather sexy that he carried a pocket knife. I was taught how to use one at Crane. A few of the guys guarding me showed me some tricks, I was told I'm wicked with a blade.

A moment later the forms of a girl and a guy appeared. "Who's there?" Rob whispered. I heard what sounded like someone jumping, "Jesus Wilkins is that you?"

"Yeah it is. What are you doing here?" Rob replied tartly.

"I was hoping to spend some time with my girlfriend. What about you?"

"We were making-out before you intruded on us." I replied sourly.

I heard a small gasp, "Jess are you with Robert?"

"No Ruth I'm with the boogie man. What are you doing with a grit? I thought you said you would only date a townie."

"Hey!" I heard both boys say.

"Jess was always more grit like than townie. I knew she would get one someday. She is the only girl under 50, with a Harley. It's no surprise she likes you Robert."

My eyes were adjusting and now I could see Ruth holding Logan's hand, interlaced holding of hands.

"Let's stop with all this small talk. Who is watching the kids? If we're all gone they are unprotected. Since you two ruined our night, we'll go back." I said grudgingly.

Then I heard Logan go, "No we'll leave you were here first."

"Man there's no point for us to start again. We'll see each other again tomorrow." Rob said in what I thought was a disappointed voice.

We all four walked back to the camp site. At my door Rob kissed me under the lamp. It was a gentle kiss, "Good night Mastriani." Then he left me, I watched him walk away. I must say his ass looked rather nice in those jeans he had on.

**So how was this? Did you lovely readers like it? We have the whole story thought out we just have to write it in story form. The more reviews we get the fast we'll update!**

**Flower213 & Pixies114**


	3. Adventures on a day off

**Hello fellow readers! The hits for this story are amazing but the reviews are really sucky. It makes me sad when people don't review. I know some wait to the last chapter but that does us no good. I want to know what you think as you read the story. So please review to this!~**

Then one day Rob, Ruth, Logan and I were all off for a few hours and we decided to drive into town to do laundry, go shopping and get something to eat. First we all went to a diner and ordered hamburgers, large fries, and really tall glasses of cold pop. I sat in the same booth as Rob our friends Ruth and Logan sat on the other half. We all spent the first 15 minutes checking our phones and calling home. I called my dad and Doug, I purposely didn't talk to my mom because she would start crying that she missed me. The texts really build up when you are away for five weeks. After we put our phones down we all talked, while we talked Rob and I held hands. I'm pretty sure the others were too.

"You guys really like each other don't you?" Logan asked. Rob and I looked at each other they looked at Logan and said, "Yep."

"I knew you guys liked each other from pre-camp. Dude you looked at her when she wasn't looking. Then when we got back I caught you looking at her number in your phone. Besides you two always disappear at the same time, and come back with your hair messed up and fat lips." Logan admitted.

That's when our food arrived. Ruth answered because Rob and Logan where showing each other ways to give the finger, "Logan's right. I was noticing the same things. A few others in the camp suspect. We all know the rules so we have been quite about it." She leaned a little closer, "I personally think it's adorable that you two have found each other. Despite that he's a grit, he's better than Skip." She's right he's way better than Skip.

"Wait one second, you two like each other also! That's why you two are always on kitchen duty! That's when you see each other. You two are also a couple! Wait I thought you and Mike were a thing."

"What Mike doesn't know won't hurt him, besides he has his computer for the summer. Logan is better looking, and isn't in love with his computer."

"I'm so telling him." I whipped out my phone and started texting Mike. Ruth lunged over the table and tried to wrestle the phone off me. Then Rob and Logan looked over, Logan yelled "CHICK FIGHT!" Rob on the other hand pushed Ruth off of me. The entire diner was looking at us now. Ruth and I muttered apologies.

After we finished eating then we went to the laundry mat. The boys stayed there while Ruth and I went shopping at a nearby walmart. Neither of us trusted them with our laundry, especially the undergarments.

Ruth and I tried on underwear first. Ruth found these really cute red zebra stripped panties with lace on top. I found this cute matching set; it's black with pink trimming. I looked really sexy in it. Rob would never be able to resist me with this on.

While we were there we bought shampoo, tampons, some new underwear, (hey if we kept our boyfriends shenanigans might occur.) snacks for ourselves, we each bought a twelve pack of pop to drink, paper and stamps. I bought new socks, new water shoes, pens, vaginil wipes (I was told by a friend from school to use them before a guy goes anywhere near my vagina), and some other little things like gum. At this camp the counselors had a dresser whereas the campers had trunks at the foot of their bunks, since my bags were empty I could store all my goodies in them.

We talked a lot while we were shopping, "So should I be eating the food? Is there anything in it I should be fearful of?" I teased. Ruth and I had watched this movie called Harold and Kumar trip to White Castle and two people were having sex and the sperm was in the chili. Scary thoughts.

"No nothing like that. We've only kissed; we snuck away for about a half hour at the last campfire to make out. I'm not going to have sex for a while. I told him that." Ruth laughed, "I want a boy to love me then make love to me. Logan is more than ready to have sex. I'm pretty sure he's had it before. But I promised Mike we would have sex, that's the bad part."

"Break up with Mike. I'm glad there isn't anything in the food." I rapidly spilled out.

"I think I will but I didn't want to say this in front of Logan but Mike is a better kisser. I feel as if Logan will be more of a fling."

"Oh whatever just try not to hurt him to bad. He really likes you. I know, I lived with him."

"We better get back to the guys and relieve them. We have to be back in less than 2 hours."

_Rob at the laundry mat_

"So how often do you and Jess go to that spot in the forest?" Logan asked casually. We were sitting in the yellow plastic chairs at the god forsaken laundry mat. The girls didn't even ask us if we wanted to go shopping they just left. "That was only the second time there. We meet all over. I was planning on having sex with her I'll have you know. But no you guys came in and stopped us." I mumbled.

Logan turned to me, "Dude you didn't tell me that you were trying to get laid. I mean it's been a long time since Shaylynn. You deserve to have sex. Ruth won't have sex, she refuses too since I'm not her boyfriend officially. She's dating Jess's brother Mike. I feel bad for the guy since she's not doing it with him."

"But that's the thing, I want to wait for it now. She told me she loved me right before you barged in. I want to take her in a bed. I'm thinking of inviting her over when we get home to have a romantic night and take her then. Now that I know she's a virgin it only seems right." Logan just shook his head, "Dude you are whipped. Where is the Rob that did it his first time in the back of the garage with Nancy at the ripe age of 17?" I leaned over and slapped the back of his head.

"Jess is different. I actually like her. Well more than like her. I think that I could actually marry her and have a family."I said dazed as I thought of Jess pregnant with my baby.

Logan gave me a look, "You honestly thought that far ahead? Dude I don't even know what I want for breakfast tomorrow morning. I don't know who you are anymore! What happened to the guy that loved to have a good time and didn't care where and who he had sex with?"

"I'm starting to think there is more to life than sex, cars, and bikes. I mean I don't want to be doing that all my life. I want someone to share my life with. I can get the sex from Jess after we get married and I'll keep the garage to have my bikes and cars in." I replied back.

"'There's more to life than sex, cars, and bikes?', 'I want to share my life with someone?' Man you ARE whipped!" Logan said to me bitterly.

I sighed and looked at Logan, "Dude just face it, I've grown up since I met Jess. You on the other hand still have the mind of a horny 16 year old boy."

Just then the girls walked in with huge smiles on their faces. I jumped up and kissed Jess hard. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her until I saw her face. She was startled by the gesture, yet I could tell she enjoyed it.

"What was that for?" She said still really startled.

"I felt like it." I said smiling at her.

After that we all drove back. Logan and Ruth were in the back getting it on. I kept laughing when I would look in the rear view mirror. Logan was really trying to have sex with Ruth but she wasn't budging. I guess Jess saw that too since she looked in her mirror, looked at me, and then started laughing.

Now that it was an unspoken rule not to tell on the other couples Jess and I felt a lot lighter now that we didn't have to keep so quite. We from then on openly kissed when no campers where around, or when we thought none were around. I think I really am falling for this girl.

**Ha a cliff hanger! Review and you'll find out who catches them! We won't update until we have 5 reviews.**


	4. Caught in the Act

**Please read then review. We like hearing your thoughts. ******** They make our ego's very happy. **

Late one evening when all the campers were at a fashion show Ruth and I were assigned to cabin check, but our boys snuck over to help us out. I hated doing this job, we were supposed to confiscate all objects left out but I had no interest in doing that. We split the cabin check up four ways so it would go much faster. Then we each went our separate ways… Ruth and Logan went to the creek and Rob and I just stayed behind the last cabin. I had absolutely no interest in watching these little kids dress up in dirty clothes and walk down two picnic tables, neither did Rob. Rob and I just wanted to get started we didn't want to wait and find a nice spot to make out. We were really into our make out session when we heard a loud gasp. I pushed Rob away and turned and found a very wide eyed girl named Annie looking at us, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too I was just coming back to get my earrings I forgot them-m and I'm up soon and ah ah I-I'm sorr-ry." Rob was horrified by her I was so scared but I took the chance and said, "It's ok Annie. But could you do me a favor? Can you not tell anyone that you saw me and Rob back here? Can you just say you got your earrings and didn't see anyone?" I was so worried she would tell and get us both fired. "I won't tell anyone. I promise! This can be a secret." She sounded excited. I heaved a sigh

"Yes a secret!" I concurred, "One between us three. No one else can know. Pinky swear?"

"Definitely." We all pinky swore each other and Annie ran to get her earrings and then back to the fashion show.

"That was _way_ too close. We can't get caught again Jess." Rob whispered banging his head off the cabin. "Definitely. We have to be more careful." I agreed sadly. On the plus side he called me Jess for the first time. Which is weird because he always calls me by my last name, so this change is kind of refreshing. Right after we were caught we ran to Ruth and Logan's favorite spot, the spot they had taken from us. We had to warn them that the campers.

We could hear them both moaning before we actually got to the spot. I so did not want to go any farther but Rob kept pushing on, I guess it was the possibility of free porn that he kept going. Well it's better than renting it, then getting caught watching it by oh say your mother. Mike was caught looking at some and mom was so livid that she smacked my father rather than Mikey. My dad took his computer away, his cell phone, and his binoculars because he kept looking at Claire Lippman. My parents thought that's what made him look at the porn.

Rob and I walked up to the opening of the small clearing, I wish I hadn't see what I saw right then. Ruth's top and bra were hanging from a nearby branch and her pants were on their way off, she looked like she was wearing the new underewear. Logan didn't have a shirt on either his was under Ruth almost cushioning her, his belt, button and zipper were open. He was sucking on her breast and his hands on her back and butt.

"GET A ROOM!" Rob and I both yelled at the same time. I reached up and tried to cover Rob's eyes, he just swatted my hand away. Ruth immediately turned her head towards us but Logan was too engrossed to look up at first.

"LOGAN GET OFF ME AND HAND ME MY SHIRT! JESS AND ROB ARE HERE!" Logan then finally realized we were standing there and jumped up and started putting together his pants.

"Hey guys umm… how much of that did you see?" Ruth said putting her bra on, her back was to all three of us.

"Enough." Rob replied with the half smile half grimace that I loved so much.

"We were just coming to warn you guys to be more careful about where you meet and what you 'do'." I said with a grimace, "Annie just caught us kissing behind the one cabin. Good thing all we were doing _was_ kissing, imagine if she caught you two." Oh the horror.

Logan came over to Rob, "I hate you man."

"I hate you too." Rob nodded and we headed back to the fashion show. A few minutes later Ruth came back and Logan a few after that I just shook my head. Ruth had her hair combed and a new shirt on and Logan definitely looked embarrassed. I would definitely be having a talk with Ruth. I could tell Rob would be having one with Logan.

_The talk_

Ruth and I were sitting outside of my cabin after all our girls were in bed, "You are so lucky we caught you, were you even going to use a condom?!"

Ruth looked flabbergasted, "Of course Logan had a condom, he said him and Rob each bought a box when we all went out. That's what they bought at Wal-mart." Wait that meant Rob wanted to have sex with me too… This could definitely happen, but not on the ground definitely a bed.

"I don't want to have little Weiss' running around before we get to graduate college." I said pointedly. Though the thought of little Robbie's running around was a nice one. "Just wait until we get back then have sex. I'm not letting Rob take me anywhere but in a bed. I should think you would want the same thing." Ruth nodded, "Your right. But I'm going to bed now." She stood up brushed off her butt and started walking towards her cabin. "Good night Jessica."

"Good night Ruth. Behave yourself." I laughed then stood up and walked into my own cabin. I dreamt about having sex with Rob. He was the most amazing guy, I didn't want another man.

**So how do you like it? There would be more but there haven't been enough reviews. Tons and Tons of people have read this but only 2 people have reviewed. We want reviews! **


	5. Termites

Really early in the morning I heard screams coming from the other side of the campsite. I opened the door and was then able to hear what was every curse word in the book. Right then I knew something had happened to Logan. I ran over to his cabin and met Rob and Ruth at the door. All of the campers were outside with terrified looks on their faces. We all looked at each other and then rushed inside.

What we saw would have been funny on any other day but this was not funny. Logan was what appeared to be dancing while furiously scratching himself, while screaming.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! GET THEM OFF OF ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY'RE BITING ME!" Logan screamed Rob grabbed him and dragged him to the back of the cabin into the showers.

"Jess, Ruth turn them on! We need to get these things off him!" I must say that Ruth does not react well to insect bites of any kind. Makes me think back to when Skip got that bee sting and all Ruth did was stand around and scream. I jumped into the shower while Rob was wrestling with Logan.

"Come on man help me out and get in the damn shower!" Rob yelled as he put Logan in a head lock. He dragged him into the shower and started ripping off Logan's clothes. I ran over and grabbed the soap and a scrub brush and started squirting soap on him. "RUTH RUN AND GET THE NURSE DON'T STAND THERE AND MARINATE!" We needed help and Ruth wasn't doing anything. She snapped together and ran out of the room at the speed of light. I went back to my scrubbing Logan, his screams had died down a little but he was still cussing and yelling. Now I could see the little black things floating down to the drain, along with the blood. This was not good.

"Rob look." I pointed to the drain, "Are those ants?" Rob came over and picked one up and examined it.

"No I think it's a termite, but I've never known them to be flesh eating." Right then the nurse, a small skinny woman came rushing in with a first aid kit. "Oh my Lord! What happened? Get back all of you let me see him." She examined him for all of thirty seconds before saying, "Call 911. He's losing too much blood." Which was true, I know a little blood goes a long way but it did look like a lot. He was calming down a lot; I didn't think that was actually good.

Rob and the camp director dragged him out of the cabin, before he left I threw a sheet over him. Ruth came behind with the nurse, she was crying hysterically. The EMTs were already waiting outside with a gator. With the help of Rob, the camp director, and the nurse they were able to get him in the gator and up to the main parking lot where an ambulance was waiting. After the ambulance left with Logan safely in it accompanied by a hysterical Ruth, I felt myself collapsing onto Rob.

"Whoa easy there. You okay?" Rob asked in a nervous sort of voice as he caught me.

"Ummm…yeah we should head to the hospital. Ruth's going to go into shock if we don't get there soon." All he did was nod and ask the director, Mr. Drooper, if we could follow the ambulance and stay at the hospital until Logan was released.

"Go but be back in the morning. I want a full report as to what happened by dawn."

"Will do." Rob replied picking me up and carrying me to his truck. I was so exhausted I thought the truck would be better.

At the hospital we recounted what had happened to the doctors and the police how we had found Logan screaming and scratching himself, then about the termites in the drain.

"Would you happen to have any of the termites?" Dr. Calder asked. From where I was laying on Rob I felt him shift, he pulled out a small handful of wet bug out of his pocket. "I grabbed these on our way out; we scrubbed them off of him." The doctor eagerly reached over and picked up one of the bugs.

Rob went, "I think they are some kind of flesh eating termite."

"Yes, yes these are extraordinary." He was examining them with much interest. He then walked away holding the bugs.

"So what does that mean for us? Are we in danger? What does extraordinary mean?"

Rob looked at the nurses' station where the doctor was sitting at a computer, "I don't know Jess." We sat there for a long time just thinking.

Finally Rob broke the silence, "He must have gotten them in the clearing, the termites must have gotten on his shirt and when he put his shirt on they were there. He changed his shirt before coming back and must have left it on his bed. Then when he went to sleep, they attacked." Rob was totally right. Just then the doctor came over and handed Rob a sheet of paper, "I think these are a species of termites that were infected with a radioactive serum. They originated in the Red River gorge, but that is several thousand miles away. So for safety's sake the whole camp needs to be evacuated and searched for them and they need to be killed. If you could give me the camps number I need to notify the director about the situation." He grabbed a pen from his lab coat and pulled out a tablet of paper to take it down, Rob gave it to him and he left. He turned around and went, "Oh your friend, Logan, needs to stay overnight while we give him blood and check for infection. He lost quite a bit." Then carried on his way.

"Wow the camp needs to be evacuated? Does that mean tomorrow we need to leave? When is Logan going to be released? They still have Ruth in the Psych ward on calming drugs. This is insane." I rambled while sitting up from lying on Rob.

He nodded in agreement, "We need to go get Ruth then head back." He got up and put his arm around me. I didn't know why I was so tired, I guess we were up late and I did only really get an hour of sleep.

We found Ruth stone cold knocked out. The staff up their said she could stay overnight and that they needed her home phone. I gave it to them and then walked over and said goodnight to her even though she couldn't hear me.

We then went to the garage got in the truck and drove back to the camp. It appeared that no one had gotten much sleep, there were campers roaming around even thought it was barely past dawn. The nurse and Mr. Drooper came right up to us, "I just got off the phone with the ER doctor. All parents are being called right now by the heads of the units. An extermination team will be here to inspect all the cabins and buildings."

I looked at Rob and he looked at me then said to the director, "He didn't get them from the cabins; he got them in the woods. At a small clearing by the stream." The director looked at us curiously then stumbled to say, "H-how do you know that?"

Rob looked a little ashamed, "Um we were there last night, his shirt was thrown over a tree stump and the termites must have gotten on it then."

The director and the nurse stood there looking at us with speculative looks. Then after a minute of uncomfortable silence the director spoke, "I'll need to know what tree. The campers are to be gone by noon. Parents are mad as can be." He stopped, "You two look awful, tell all the campers you see to come to the Ampa Theater and you two get some sleep then you can drive home.

Rob practically carried me to my cabin; he told all the campers that we passed to get to get to the Ampa Theater ASAP.

Rob opened the door to my cabin only to find half of my campers in there sitting on their beds. They all looked up eagerly as we came in. "You all need to get to the Ampa Theater now." Rob said not even paying them one bit of attention he was only concerned that I got into bed. I was so tired I couldn't even yawn, but I did hear the protests and the questions come flying after that. But suddenly I was asleep and the last thing I heard was Rob ushering the girls out of the cabin. I don't even know what he said to get them out.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of hissing, almost as if a cockroach were by my ear. Needless to say I was really freaked out. I got up pretty slowly and looked out the window; there were several men in white gas suits walking around with large hoses and bottles of what I presumed to be insecticide. I got up and went out to meet them, only then did I see Rob leading them towards our and I guess Ruth and Logan's spot in the woods.

"Rob!" He looked back at me a little surprised, "Jess you're awake? You should be sleeping." He came towards me and started to steer me towards my cabin.

"No I want to come too. I slept enough; did you even sleep at all?" He grabbed my arm and yet again tried to steer me around, "No you are not coming I don't want you eaten alive too. Yes I got about two hours of sleep, you have had about four. I'm just taking them to the spot then we are going back to check on Logan and Ruth. After that, we're leaving. So go pack and then we'll eat and go. The kids are leaving now." He kissed me then started walking to the men that had stopped and were looking at us. It was creepy because they were in all white and masks. I gave a small wave and turned warily towards my cabin.

I went in and looked around, my crap was everywhere. I was so tired that I didn't want to pack, I stomped my foot like a child. I heaved a great sigh then pulled out my bags from under my bed. I still had a nice amount of fiddle faddle, so I did what any other girl would do in a stressing situation; I started eating all of it. I ate at least 25 mini muffins, 4 Reese's peanut butter cups, a bag of Swedish fish, a sleeve of chips ahoy, and I drank my 2 remaining diet cokes along with the two bags of fiddle faddle. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until after I was done. I looked at the mess of wrappers and then started shoving all my crap into my bags. I really didn't care about how it looked my best friend was in a psych ward, and her boyfriend was almost eaten alive, as long as it all got in what did I care. All my girls were gone. They must have packed really quietly because I didn't wake up at all. Or it could've been that I was that knocked out.

At about the time I was done Rob came back, "I see you packed." He said looking at my haphazard bags with stuff hanging out, "And ate." He looked a little disgusted at the fiddle faddle wrappers.

"Ummm… yeah I needed the space to pack. I don't even know when the last time I ate was." I said looking sideways, "Can you carry the big one to my car? It's big I'm small you get the picture." He nodded and picked up with great ease, I'd like to announce his muscles bunched up under his dark blue t-shirt. I grabbed the two smaller and less heavier bags and followed Rob outside. We loaded my stuff into my car when I realized something, "Crap I need to go and get Ruth's stuff. Can you come with me while I grab her things?"

"Sure. But you'd better do the packing." He said it with a sly voice; it took me a minute, "Why don't you want to see your best friends girlfriends underwear? I'm pretty sure she brought her red thong…" He gave me a look of absolute horror; I just busted out laughing at his face. After a minute I started walking towards the cabin, when I realized Rob hadn't followed me. I went, "Oh come on I wasn't being serious. She doesn't even own a thong…at least I don't think she does anyway." He very slowly walked towards me.

After all of mine and Ruths bags were safely in the trunk of my car, Rob shut the trunk and looked at me.

"Should I meet you at the hospital then?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there in a half hour." Rob began to turn away, but I grabbed his arm. "One more thing before we leave." He turned around and I got up on my tip toes and kissed him. I only meant for it to be a small goodbye kiss but he turned it into a deep kiss. We broke apart and I just stood there as he kissed my head and walked towards his truck. Rob had put all of his stuff and Logan's in his truck; I will also add that his butt looked rather nice in his faded jeans.

I got in and followed him to the hospital. We parked together in the garage and then walked into the reception area hand in hand, "Um hi we need the room numbers of Ruth Abramowitz and Logan Weiss."

The receptionist looked at us; it was then that I remembered that I hadn't showered so I probably looked like a hobo. Then I looked at Rob he must have showered he looked clean and shaven.

"Yeah sure." The receptionist dragged sure out making it about four syllables rather than one, "Mr. Weiss is in 407 and Ms. Ruth is in 805. You need to call the nurses' station to enter 805. There's a phone outside the unit's door call it and tell them who you are and who you are seeing."

Rob very politely went, "Thank you ma'am." We tuned for the elevators and went up to get Ruth on the 8th floor. Rob called while combed my hair with a comb I stole off the cleaning lady's cart. I now felt really gross but now I didn't have bed head. I would be having a talk with Rob about letting me go in public after he saw how I looked but then again he may have thought me sexy…

The door clicked open and an orderly walked out and escorted us in, the first thing I heard was the screaming the second was the smell. It smelled like butt, you know when you sweat a lot and it smells really bad. Yeah that's what this place smelled like; I was so busting Ruth out of here. He lead us to the end of the hallway. Ruth was in a chair holding the phone as if to use it as a weapon. She saw us enter and went, "You crazies better get out of here or I'll thr-" That's when she realized that it was Rob and myself, "Thank God your here get me out of this loony bin!" She jumped up and ran over to me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. "Good to see you too. Let's get out of here it smells like butt." Ruth grabbed her small bag and we left with the orderly escorting us. He had looked really awkward the whole time. Rob just looked like his hot self.

We got her checked out and went to the 4th floor to see how Logan was doing.

Logan was laying there wide awake yelling at the nurse for not letting him text, "Why can't I? My hands aren't hurt! Just my back and stomach."

"I'm sorry sir it's the rule." She said really irritated, then Logan saw us enter. Ruth ran over saying something about him being her baby. She hugged him so hard he winced and went, "Ow ow damn that hurts watch the bites." Ruth backed up with her hand over her mouth she spoke threw her fingers, "I'm so sorry Logy!" He looked at Rob and I with a really embarrassed look on his face, "Ruth we have others in the room." At that the nurse left giggling.

"So did you come to bust me out?" He looked at Rob hopefully, "You know I did. Let me go talk to the doctor then we'll see if I need to break you out." At that Rob took my arm and steered me towards the nurse station. After about 10 minutes of talking with the doctor he said Logan could come home but he would need to rest a lot, take antibiotics and take showers with special soaps for at least two weeks. We all walked into the room to tell Logan and Ruth the good news, only to find them lipped locked. Rob cleared his throat rather loudly and they still didn't break apart so I went, "OK YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL RETHINK MY NONVIOLENCE RULE!" That got Ruth to stand up hastily, "Sorry guys." She looked rather red in the face.

The doctor spoke first, "I'm adding no shenanigans to the list of what not to do." Rob and I laughed at that. Ruth looked disappointed Logan said under his breath, "Damn it to hell." After that we left while Logan dressed into some sweats and a loose t-shirt so nothing would irritate the bites. Ruth wheeled him out and helped him get into Rob's truck. Logan was definitely milking this. Ruth gave him one light kiss then shut the door, "I'll come over with dinner for you boys. You are in no shape to cook." Rob looked at me and rolled his eyes. I heard him whisper, "I do all the cooking he burns everything." Ruth kissed Logan threw the window while Rob and I behind the cab of the truck said our own goodbyes.

**So how do like this chapter? We really had to think about what would be invading the camp when we found the termites. Go to the link at the bottom, that was our inspiration. We thought it worked well and was really gross. **

**REVIEW PLEASE or we'll send the termites after you!**

.


	6. Get Well Logie Wogie

Ruth's POV

I couldn't wait to go over to the guys' house to visit Logan. My poor Logie's got to be in pain. Before we left the hospital, I was having a difficult time trying to keep my hands off his soft skin and firm, muscles that make me melt at the sight of them. After he was safely in Rob's care I was able to get into Jess's car and drive home. Jess and I had offered to come over that night and cook dinner for the boys, although I would be the one doing the cooking because Jess might have cooks for parents but she did not inherit that gene.

"Logan's favorite food is Cheeseburger Pasta. He told me his mom makes it from a cookbook." I said throwing my disgusting nasty camp filled clothes in the washer. "I'm going to go look it up right now." I turned away from the washer to see Jess looking at me like I had just spoken Chinese.

"What the hell is cheeseburger pasta? Please enlighten me."

"Ummmm… that's why I'm looking it up right now." I turned to go to our computer desk.

"I'm going to bed for a while after I shower I'm beat." Jess turned and went to the bathroom. I went on to and typed in Cheeseburger Pasta on the search bar. Only two things came up and they were very different from how Logan described it so I went on Campbell's website and found the one he had described. I printed out the recipe: _Cheeseburger Pasta_

_**Ingredients:**_

_1 lb. ground beef  
1 can (10 3/4 oz.) Campbell's® Condensed Cheddar Cheese Soup  
1 can (10 3/4 oz.) Campbell's® Condensed Tomato Soup (Regular __**or**__ 25% Less Sodium)  
1 1/2 cups water  
2 cups __**uncooked**__ medium shell-shaped pasta _

_**Directions:**_

_Cook beef in 10" skillet over medium-high heat until well browned, stirring often. Pour off fat._

_Stir soups, water and pasta in skillet and heat to a boil. Reduce heat to medium. Cook 10 min. or until pasta is tender, stirring often._

_**(This is a legitimate recipe. It's in my favorite cookbook. ~Flower213) **_

After my little search I realized I was exhausted myself, Jess had the right idea about going to bed. I went and changed the washer to the dryer and took a quick shower and went to sleep for a few hours.

Jess woke me up at around 4:30, "Hey sleepy head, did you find the recipe?"

"Yeah I did. Now let me sleep." I rolled over and put my pillow over my head. Jess grabbed it and went, "What part of it's time to see the boys didn't you get?" I sat upright knocking off the pillow, "I get to see my Logie Wogie?!"

"Yes. And don't ever say that in front of me again, you don't hear me saying Robbie Wobbie. I'll puke if you do." We did our hair and got into some nicer clothes, I happened to notice that Jess put on some rather scandalous underwear. It's better than just panties.

"We need to go to the store to get all this stuff then we can head over to the guys place. Do you have the directions?" I asked Jess. I heard Jess in the bedroom opening and shutting drawers and I was pretty sure I knew what she was digging for, one word…condom. When she came back in she said she had the directions and we headed off to the guys place making a pit stop at the grocery store.

We pulled into the long driveway that lead to an old farmhouse that Rob's family had owned for several generations. It was a beautiful piece of property; I was really starting to think marrying Rob would have benefits. Jess was very lucky.

Jess had barely put the car in park and I was out the door and up the back porch steps.

"I'll bring the stuff in!" I heard Jess yell with a lot of sarcasm. Rob opened the door and I pushed him out of the way to get to Logan's room. I bounded up the stairs tripping a couple of times, hey my Logie Wogie needed me. At the door to his room I stopped straightened my shirt then went in, my boy was lying on his bed reading a magazine. All I could see was the back, and it had a big pink bunny head on it. I thought I recognized it but I didn't pay it much attention at the time. All I wanted to do was kiss him all over and make him feel better.

When he heard me enter he threw the magazine to the far end of the bed in fright. "Ruth! Oh thank God you're here! I need something strong to drink." He smiled really big at me and I knew he was on a lot of pain medication. I went and sat on his bed, "Logan, sweetie, how many pain meds did you take this morning?" I saw his head lag a little, "I took only 3. I think I was to take only 2 but 3's the best number."

At that I became a little worried I didn't think it was wise to take more than prescribed. "Ok you won't be taking any more for a while." I patted his hand, "I'm going to go down get you something to drink, bring it back up then I'm going to make your favorite dinner." I was getting excited now, "I found the recipe online and I'm going to go and make it for you so you will feel better." His eyes lit up as I talked, "Are you going to bring me a beer to drink? And some nachos? Those are my favorites!" He laughed at the end of this. It was going to be a long couple of days, the bites were really red and most had scabs. They looked painful I can see why he had taken 3 codeine pills. I would be bringing up some milk and then make dinner for all of us to eat.

"Logan I'll be right back I'm going to get your drink. Ok? I love you!" I got up and walked to the door.

"Wait can you give me back my magazine? It has pretty girls in it! You should see… their boobs are showing!" Logan laughed and then fell over apparently asleep. Oh my. I went downstairs to a sight I wish I would have never seen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jess's POV

I brought in all the groceries into the kitchen, Ruth was too busy getting to Logan to even say thanks to Rob for opening the door. I decided to thank him after I put everything down. He came over and gave me a very nice kiss, "Well hello to you too." I said lazily, he really knew how to make a girl go weak. He grinned at me and kissed me some more. We were finally in a place where we didn't have to worry about who saw us and where we were. We could go as far as we wanted to and not get sticks in our butts. The couch was only a very small steps away and I knew we were headed there, Ruth was busy with Logan upstairs we had downstairs to ourselves…

I pulled Rob down on me; he gave me a wicked grin. We kissed very passionately as he came down on top of me. His hands were on either side of my waist; my hands were in his hair bringing his head closer to mine. If that was even possible. We were finally in a position and place where I could show him I loved him and we could have sex!

I felt his hands slide up under my shirt, I slide mine down the front of his shirt feeling every delightful muscle under his black tight t-shirt. His hands brought my shirt a little higher; I gave him a grin as we broke apart momentarily. The next thing I knew my shirt was off and Rob was kissing my neck and shoulders. It felt so amazing! He had kissed my neck before but it was on a cold hard forest floor, we were now on a lush comfy couch in _his place. _

I moved my hands further down and started to undo his belt, after I had finally finished that I undid his button. He looked down at me, "Looks like we are going to finally do this Jess." Rob had just called me Jess; we were definitely going to go far. He dipped down to kiss me and that's when I heard Ruth.

There was a look of pure horror on her face, "And you told us to get a room." She stuttered after a second. I fell off the couch when I heard her talk, this was embarrassing. My shirt was off, his pants were undone this could not have looked good.

"Couldn't you at least go to his room?! This is disgusting!" Ruth turned and went into the kitchen holding her stomach and mouth as if she were going to puke.

That was way too close, Rob had sought refuge under the fleece blanket on the couch he had thrown me another one to cover up with. After Ruth had left we looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That. Was. Not. Cool." Is exactly what I said to Rob. He just gave me that half amused half disgusted smile of his and went, "Oh no really? I didn't realize that that was completely awkward and embarrassing having Ruth see my pants undone and me over you."

"Hand me my shirt." Was all I could think of to say back to him. I was definitely red in the face; I could feel the warmth now all over. He on the other hand still had a sly smile on his face.

"We'll discuss and finish this later." I said irritated, I pulled on my shirt a little more seductively than actually needed. I came back out from my shirt to see Rob's face giving me a look of 'oh really are we now?'

I just got up threw him the blanket and headed towards the kitchen to help Ruth. I figured I better go tell her that it was nothing serious, even though it was really something.

I got out there and Ruth was rummaging around in the cabinets looking for a skillet I assume. "Would you like some help?" I offered lightly. Ruth backed up from the cabinet she was looking in so fast that she bumped her head on the way out, "Ouch!"

"Oh are you ok? Did you hit it hard?" I asked worried. I didn't want to go to the hospital for the third time in three days for stitches.

"I'm fine." she said rubbing her head and handing me a deep skillet. "Get me the meat from the fridge and oil out of the pantry." I did as told, Ruth cut up an onion while I got the meat and oil. I had a hard time finding the oil because there were more chips and beer in the pantry than in most grocery stores. I put the skillet on the stove lit it and then poured some oil in it. Ruth dumped in some onions and then the meat. It was really going to smell good in here in a few minutes. Then I looked at the meat package, "Ruth is this kosher?"

She hesitated and went, "Not exactly, the store was out of kosher beef so I just grabbed the regular beef."

"Isn't that against your beliefs though?" I looked at her confused I knew her better than this.

"I'm sure God will forgive me just this once. I am after all helping the lame and sick."

I just turned towards the meat and stirred it. I couldn't believe this! Ruth was eating non kosher meat for a man! The world was coming to an end.

"I'm going to take some milk up to Logan." She turned and looked at me pointedly, "No more shenanigans down here." Rob entered then, "Oh Rob watch the meat Jess will burn it more than likely."

"Will do." Is all he replied before coming over to me and Ruth went up the steps.

"We need to pay a bit more attention, even though we aren't at camp." He chuckled as he came to me at the stove. I heaved a great sigh, "Yeah your right we just got to into the moment we didn't think that there were two others in the house." I furiously stirred the meat and bobbed my head towards the stairs. He grabbed my hips from behind and whispered in my ear, "If they're here then we should go back to your place." I felt joy and surprise rise up in me. The old birds and squirrels were singing in my ears again. I turned around, "Sounds great." I kissed him. We were kissing so deeply that I didn't hear another person come in from the back door.

"Wilkins you are going to catch her on fire." Rob pulled back so fast that I'm pretty sure I kissed air for a second.

"Chick?! How long have you been standing there?" Rob said shocked. I was a little confused as to what this guy was doing here and who he was.

The man called Chick sat down rather hard in a kitchen chair, "Long enough to see you kiss the little lady." I turned red at that. Rob cleared his throat, "So what do you want?"

"Well hello to you too." Rob rolled his eyes, "I came to see how Weiss is doing. His brother was in at lunch and told me what happened. Flesh eating termites of all the things I've seen I've never heard of them. Sounds like something the Vietnamese would have loved them when we were over there." Then I started to smell the meat, "Crap the meat is burning!" I turned off the burner and started to stir the meat. It wasn't too bad still edible.

Ruth came down then, "I put Logan's antibiotic cream on him and now he's drinking some milk." Ruth looked like she wanted to say more but didn't when she saw Chick. I will admit he was huge, and rather dirty, Ruth doesn't do dirty that's me. "Oh hello. Who are you?"

"Well well you and Weiss each came home with girls from that summer camp did ya?" Chick laughed. "It'll be good for you two to have girls around maybe you'll eat some actual food now." Ruth and I were glancing at each other. Rob had gotten over his shock and was now sitting at the table with Chick.

"Yeah we did find us a couple of girls. Nice good girls, who are making dinner for us then spending a quiet evening with us." Quiet? I was planning on making a lot of noise.

Ruth came down the stairs and was grabbing some of the cans for the recipe no doubt trying to hide her face which was really red. I stated rather loudly, "Ruth and I will cook dinner for us. Chick you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Yeah I'll stay if it's home cooking. I haven't had good woman cooking in years." I found that a rather crude remark but whatever. Rob started telling Chick everything that happened while I started talking to Ruth. "What were you doing up there? How long does it take to smack lotion on a guy?" I whispered furiously. I could tell that they did a little more than what she stated. Ruth stirred the concoction that was dinner, "Well I told Logan that I was scared for life and when I told him you and Rob were getting it on he wanted some too…Well let's just says I wish I had a bigger mouth." I nearly barfed at that. That was so gross! I think Rob heard me gag, "Mastriani are you alright?"

"I just died inside is all." Ruth wasn't paying a bit of attention to us. I went over to the table and put my head down, "Are you alright Jess?"

I picked my head up, "I'll be fine. Can we get out of here?" Rob looked at Ruth who was looking at the recipe.

"Umm sure we can go. Do you want to wait till after dinner?"

"No. NOW. Dinner is ruined for me." I slowly got up and I heard Rob move back his chair. "Chick you can stay eat and visit. We're going out for a bit on my bike." He then turned to Ruth, "We'll be back later."

Rob went and grabbed two jackets from the front closet then we headed to his barn.

Once we were in the barn Rob went, "Ok tell me why I just left my house and friends for you." I cringed then froze. I didn't want to tell him what Ruth had said to me. "It was getting to crowded for me." I was really hoping he would by it. I turned around to see him leaning on a workbench giving me that beautiful half disgusted half amused look.

"Either you tell me or we aren't leaving." He grinned at me. I grimaced, "Ruth when she caught us thought that gave her just cause to fool around with Logan." I was hoping that would be enough, thank God it was. He headed over to his Indian, he grabbed a helmet from the back of his bike and handed it to me. "Don't ever tell me anything they do. I don't need to know from Ruth and you. Logan tells me everything he does and it's enough to make not want to eat." He told me this as he backed the bike out. I was thinking of what he told me as we started down the drive way, did Rob tell Logan about his girls about me?

Just as we were about to pull out, "Where too?"

"My place."

**So after this is going to be a Lemon chapter so we are going to be changing the rating to M. Just to let you all know. Please review and let us know what you think of how this is going.**


	7. SteamCAUTION LEMON

**We know it's been since August since we updated we are EXTREMELY sorry. So please read and review. Thank you!**

"Finally a short ride home." Rob smiled as he put the bike in gear. I think we were both thinking the same thing… sex. I wanted to have sex with him because I knew we were going to end up married eventually.

The ride home was nice, I sat behind Rob and slid my arms around his waste. I wanted to have sex with him; he was gentle and caring when we did stuff. I didn't mind when he put the moves on as I had with Skip. He was mine and I was his now to just make it official…

We got back to my place and I thought some foreplay would be nice, starting with a movie usually got guys in the mood, it's dark and we would be under a blanket.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked crouching by the video rack as be brought us some drinks.

"I was thinking horror; Friday the 13th would be good." I turned to him and gave him the "I know why you want to watch that look" that movie has several sex scenes in it. I put it in anyway, I didn't like watching porn to get a guy horny but hey it's scary and I'd be all over him. He lay down on the couch and smiled. I came over and kissed him then settled down in front of him. He put his arm around me and several times through the first 20 minutes in the movie kissed my neck and shoulder several times.

As the first big sex scene came on I rolled over and kissed Rob really hard. Didn't want him looking at that girl's chest, my chest was the only one he needed to look at _ever_. He kissed me back with a lot of gusto. His hands were running up and down my back, my hands were going up and down his chest and arms. You have no idea how cut he was, absolutely flawless. Then I felt his hand on my chest, I felt his hands sliding my shirt up and he pulled back looked me in the eyes and I nodded with approval. He kissed me gently for the next minute as he slid my whole shirt off. After it was all off he for the first time actually saw my bra, he always went under my shirt never taking it off, just unclipping my bra and leaving it on my arms.

He grinned the swooped in and kissed me, "You're beautiful Jess." I smiled back and then it was my turn to take his shirt, he looked so damn good in his shirts I almost didn't want to take it off but I did. After it was off I ran my hands over his chest and stomach placing several kissed there. Then, I stood up taking him with me. I started backing up towards my room, kissing the whole way to my room.

We were walking towards my bed kissing and undressing ourselves. We walked right into my room. All I had on was my underwear Rob still had his jeans on. It was a good thing I had on my cutest underwear from Victoria's secret. It was a sapphire blue matching set; I looked really good in it with my tan skin. We were standing in the room with our foreheads together, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Rob asked panting rather loudly; he looked so sexy with his hair in his eyes.

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes, "Yes. I love you. I know you love me and we'll get married someday so I have no guilt having sex with you." He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you so much. More than I'll ever be able to tell you." He had finally said I love you to me, I was dizzy.

We kissed some more and moved closer to the bed, I had to stop right then, "Please tell me you have a condom." He gave a small smile, "Yeah I got one. I bought them the day we went to Wal-mart, Logan go a pack too." He broke out in a grin at that, his grin made me grin as well. I couldn't imagine Ruth having sex with anyone but I'm glad she was going to score with Logan, he is a good guy. We carried on towards the bed I pushed down his pants and he smiled at me. The next thing I knew I was dragging him down on top of me on the bed. He kissed my neck all the way down to my belly button. I laughed a lot as he did that, I'm so ticklish. He came back up kissing my entire body, it felt so sinfully good. While I arched up to him he slipped his hands around my back to where the clasp was on my bra he had become rather quick with removing it. He took it off and threw it to some unknown corner in the room. I didn't care I was in pure bliss. He went down and a little nervously took my breast in his hand and started to knead it, it felt so good. He looked at me shakily before he took one of my nipples in his mouth. It felt really good to be touched like that.

After he had kissed both my breasts I rolled us over so I was on top, I grinned at him mischievously it was my turn to give him some attention. I moved down so that I was straddling his legs, he looked at me skeptically; I pulled down the edge of his briefs with my finger very sexily. I pulled them until his whole member was exposed; I glanced at it then pushed them the rest of the way down and Rob just kicked them off. I took his member in my hand then kissed his lips, I messaged it lightly. He moaned into my lips. I had only done this a few times before but he seemed to be a lot more into it now. I could feel him getting harder as I rubbed and pulled at his member, he took my breast again in his one hand with the other he had put on finger in my vagina and was slowly massaging it. For having sex for the first time we were really talented. We were really multitasking, it felt so amazing. I really liked sex.

Just when I knew he couldn't get any harder he flipped us over so that he was on top. He viciously attacked my neck, "I can't wait any longer. I'm making you mine." I could see the lust and the love in his eyes as he said that, he kissed me really hard after that. As he kissed me I felt the pain rip threw me, he had entered his manhood into my womanhood. We were making each other ours forever. He took his lips off mine and looked at my face which was ridged with pain, "I'm sorry Jess. I love you." I nodded and murmured for him to not move. After about thirty seconds I told him he could move again. He slowly moved more into me paused then came out and in again. He made several thrusts when he completely pulled out of me.

We laid there kissing and holding each other for a while; we would every so often take each other's body parts and give the other some pleasure. When I wasn't playing with his penis I was running my hands over his muscles. They felt so good under my hands. Rob would finger me fast and hard which I very much enjoyed or played with my breast which felt amazing as well.

After some time we both got up and I lead him to the shower to clean up a bit before we went to bed.

"What are we supposed to do in the shower?" Rob asked skeptically, we were both inexperienced but I had read and heard about my fair share of sex. I would just show him what to do until he learned. Ruth had made me do several of those stupid quizzes online and everyone said I was to have sex in the shower, or water in general.

"Don't you ever watch porn with Logan and Whylie?" he looked at me as if I were crazy, "No I can't stand it. Girls selling themselves for horny guys." He scowled, "I want to see a girl I love undressed." He smiled then kissed me. I grinned at him, "Well that's a load of my mind. Now let's learn in the shower."

We entered the bathroom and Rob turned on the water while I brushed out my hair he came up behind me and put his hands on my waist and kissed my neck. His member was making his presence very much known; I didn't know he could be this horny. I turned around and took it in my hand and started pumping it. Rob gave a small moan I gave him a feather light kiss and pulled him towards the shower.

We kissed in the shower for a moment then I leaned my head back and wet my hair; I love water and the way it feels. Rob was just looking at me like I was the most beautiful girl, "This is where you grab the shampoo and wash my hair." I instructed rather seductively. He did as suggested; Rob massaged it into my hair really slowly giving me several kisses. After that it was my turn to rub the soap all over him, I gave his still erect manhood a lot of attention while I was going this; I know I was driving him crazy while I was doing this. Rob then very slowly took the soap over my body flicking my nipples with his thumbs. We were learning really fast what to do; we were going to have a great sex life if this kept up.

"You're even more beautiful when wet." He breathed huskily in my ear. I went crazy at that. I kissed him so hard at that I felt him get a little harder if that was even possible. He picked me up and carried me out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried me very slowly. He placed kisses all me while doing this.

"You up for one more round cowboy?" I asked seductively. He smiled devilishly at that, "Yes ma'am." He picked me up off my feet and carried me yet again back to my room, slipped on yet another condom and we started at it again. It was so amazing to feel like this, it was a high that I never wanted to get used to, I want it to feel like this every time we have make love.

After we were done we very slowly got dressed and went back to his house to find Logan feeling a lot better. I wanted to rip my bleeding eyes out of my head at what we walked into. I believe Rob vomited in his mouth and then ripped his eyes out. We're knocking next time we arrive home.

**So we fail at updating. Junior year has completely ruled my life for the last 3 months I haven't had time to do anything. My co-author has as well not had a life. Crew and Dance team rule us sadly. We hope to have one more chapter up before break ends. **


	8. Date Night

Rob and I had stumbled upon Ruth lying on the table with Logan between her legs. Let's just say neither was wearing suitable amounts of clothing to be around the dining room table.

I gagged and went, "I'm never eating at that table again."

Rob simply went, "You're an ass Logan! Keep it in your room! You're supposed to be recovering!" He then grabbed my arm and we very hurriedly left. Rob took me to an old barn on the other side of the driveway. It was as old as the house and just as run down. Rob had mentioned that they were starting to renovate the house and after that they would start with the barn.

Once in the barn Rob showed me the bikes that he was working on, they were beautiful. On the work bench was a '68 Harley partially rebuilt and in the corner was a skeleton of a bike. I was in complete awe at the sight.

Rob, however, took me out of my state of awe by stating, "Can you believe what was going on back there?"

I immediately winced at the horrible images that flew into my mind. "Yeah, let's knock next time. I will also forget that I ever saw that." I stated matter of fact as I walked over to the '68 Harley. Rob walked over to meet me at the table, "Just a little project. I build them up in my spare time and sell them to those that can afford them." I knew that a bike this old was worth a lot and not many could afford them, they were solely a luxury toy.

We talked about the bike for a while then we moved to more interesting topics, if you get my drift. We were only interrupted when Logan came in to inform us we were to go back to camp on the following day. We all needed to learn how to knock and how to make sure we were alone before we started certain activities.

"I think we should all go inside the house and talk about what we're going to do the rest of the night and how we're going to return tomorrow." Logan said shielding his eyes from Rob and me. Rob coughed to clear his throat and replied, "As long as you're both clothed sure." Logan gave Rob the finger and Rob retaliated by putting him in a head lock until Logan said, "Uncle." I walked in the middle of them back to the house. We decided we wanted to have a night out on the town and then we'd finish packing and drive back to camp the following morning.

"It's settled then. Ruth and I will head back and clean up and you two will pick us up for dinner at 7." Ruth and I left after that.

On the drive home I decided to ask Ruth how her afternoon went, "So how badly was he hurting? He didn't seem to be in pain if you ask me." Ruth stuck up her nose and looked out the window, "He was in a great deal of pain and I decided to take him out of it."

"I bet the medication helped too. I would bet he was high off the painkillers." We didn't talk the rest of the way home.

When I got home I threw myself on my bed. I really didn't want to get dressed up. Getting dressed up was the complete opposite of my personality, seriously this was not cool. Though Rob would look nice dressed up…

"Which one, which one? Come on Jess HELP ME!" Ruth said flailing into my room and throwing three different things of clothes in my face. I could hardly tell what they were, I swatted them off and threw them back at her.

"Hey you crazy! Stop it! I don't care what you wear! When have I ever cared? I'm the clothing challenged one here!" I yelled back at Ruth. This was going to be the start of an awful time. Being with Logan was going to make her and me both go crazy.

"Oh just pick one of these Jess!" She said picking up the clothes she had thrown at me, "Come on I need help!" I think I should now summarize what she had thrown at me: one was an orange ruffled blouse, ugly as hell, two was a pink polka dotted skirt with yellow v-neck sweater, it was a descent combination I even liked it, the last was a black halter dress cut just above the knee. It was hot, I grabbed it and said to her, "Can I wear this one? Please?" All I could think of was Rob taking this off of me. I hadn't realized but Ruth was looking at me.

"I'll wear something else then. I have another navy strapless that will do." This was clearly stated in a disappointed manor. I could care less though, she should be happy I picked a sexy dress. I liked being a girl at that moment, someone should call my mom.

Ruth was rummaging around in the closet for what I have no idea, shoes maybe? It was 6:30 and we needed to get ready now. I slipped off my clothes and slipped into that sexy little number. I turned and Ruth zipped me up, I faced the mirror and I was shocked by what I looked like. Ruth was more shocked than me I think, that was satisfying. I helped her with her dress and then I went to the closet and found a pair of Ruth's silver heals. Ruth grabbed a pair of cream heals, she was going on and on about how we needed to look good and how the boys were so going to sleep with us tonight. I was all up for that but as long as it wasn't the same house I was good, the barn wouldn't be bad but I liked beds.

"Ok we need to get you some earrings and a bracelet." Ruth said poking around in her jewelry box; I thought I looked fine just like that but we both know Ruth and of course just me wasn't enough. She handed me a set of silver hoops to match the heels. Did I mention I didn't walk so great in heels? Well I was going to wear them anyway. Along with the silver hoops I received a set of 3 thin silver bracelets.

As I put those on Ruth began ranting about how we still hadn't packed for camp the following morning, oh well we only had a week left a couple of shirts and nice panties was all we needed. For herself Ruth put on a pearl necklace and matching earrings. They were Hanukah gifts once upon a time.

At ten after 7 we heard the doorbell ring; at that point Ruth was a mess from their being late. But from my having not one but two brothers I know they are late. Though Doug could be on time, Mike, well Mike didn't really ever go out. He preferred to stay in his room and spy on Claire Lippman or make-out with the computer.

"Jess! Here they are! How's my hair do I smell good? Does this make me look thin?" Ruth said smoothing down her dress and looking at herself anxiously in the mirror. Good God.

"Ruth you look fine now go yet your lover boy." I said very irritated, I just wanted to see my man. She opened the door and there stood the two hottest guys I'd ever seen, mine was the hottest by far. Logan was standing just in front of Rob. Ruth jumped at Logan, hugged and kissed him. I just looked at her like she was an idiot. Rob slipped past them to come over to me.

"You look beautiful Jess." He lightly kissed my lips. That was it my mind wasn't functioning. I do remember he was wearing a blue and silver pin stripped shirt, khaki pants, and dress shoes that looked like they were motorcycle boots. His hair was still a bit damp but it smelled like hot male.

Logan, on the other hand was getting a lecture from Ruth about his lack of dressiness. He was wearing a white button down shirt, jeans, and dress shoes that looked more like black tennis shoes. He looked fine to me but obviously Ruth thought otherwise.

"Logan, why jeans? We are going somewhere nice and that means you dress nice. That means NO JEANS and NO DRESS SHOES THAT LOOK LIKE TENNIS SHOES." I looked up at Rob who had starting laughing that their argument.

"Dude I told you, you should have gone with the black pants and nicer shoes," Rob said still laughing. Logan just fumed and took Ruth's hand and led her out of our apartment. Rob and I came behind them holding hands and laughing.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked as we got in Logan's car. Rob held open my door and shut it after I got in. Logan on the other hand just got in his door and left Ruth standing next to hers. Logan had a lot to learn, I was sure to hear about that later from Ruth. Joy.

Logan responded with a barely audible answer, "El Pescado down in the new part of the city. We hope you guys like seafood." I was definitely not opposed. Ruth could get fish just not anything else, the whole being Jewish thing could get annoying…no eating bottom feeders.

On the 20 minute ride to the restaurant we talked about lots of things, Ruth never failed to make a comment on the way the three of us were clothed. It was getting to be annoying. We arrived and were immediately seated thanks to Rob calling ahead and reserving a table for us. I was really starting to fall in love with him.

"So did you guys start to pack for tomorrow?" Logan asked taking a bite of his lobster tail. He was a typical male; he needed not one bib but 3, one for his chest, one for pants, and one for the floor. I'm glad I wasn't sitting next to him. Ruth was sadly sitting next to him. Rob and I had held hands under the table while waiting for our food, a very cute thing but something I hadn't expected from Rob. Conversation was light and friendly with some laughs. Then the waiter came with the bills, you would think the guy would realize we were on a date. No. Wrong. He had not two bills but four. Idiot. Rob gave him a scowl and took my check before I could even grab it off the waiter. The waiter was a little shocked but hey it was a huge mistake.

"Can you believe that dude?" Logan had grabbed Ruth's check as well, "We're clearly on a date." Ruth shook her head too; all four of us were a little upset. The guys paid the exact amounts and left only a $1 tip. I know that killed Rob to not give a bigger tip because his mom is a waitress but that guy messed up part of Ruth's order and brought the wrong drink for me twice and the whole bill fiasco.

We went out to the parking lot and the four of us looked at each other, "I want to take Ruth for a walk down here. Do you think you guys can find something to do for a few hours we'll meet back here at 10:30?" Logan asked taking Ruth's hand and pulling her down towards the lake's edge.

Rob gave him that half disgusted half smile of his and nodded. He slipped his arm around my waist and we walked in the other direction. I looked over my shoulder at Ruth and we smiled at each other. I just hoped she didn't get knocked up, that would not go over well with her parents.

"So what do you want to do now that we're alone?" I asked Rob. He grinned at me.

"What I want to do and what we should do are two very different things." Rob said looking the other way. He just turned me on. I so wanted to get back to my apartment and knock socks with him. We just walked and talked about college and the camp that was starting up again tomorrow.

We then stumbled upon a Harley Davidson store. Need I say more? I loved hogs and so did Rob. It was silently agreed that we were going in to it.

"Damn. Look at this picture, it's a '56. I saw one once. I'd love to own one."Rob said looking at the wall. I looked up and sure enough that was the most beautiful bike I'd ever seen. It was cream and light blue. I had fallen in love.

"Rob if you ever want to get me a bike get me one that looks like that. I think I would marry you on the spot of you did." I said completely serious. He just gave a small laugh and we kept looking around. Rob struck up a conversation with the owner.

"So how long have you worked on bikes?" Jimmy the owner asked Rob.

"I started to learn about cars when I was about 10 from my uncle. It's a hobby of mine. I fix up all kinds and sell them for some extra cash." Rob answered casually.

"Well I could use an extra mechanic here. I'm down a man since one left for the big city. I'd like to see some of your skills and then maybe I'll hire you."

Rob was in shock. He was definitely not expecting that. "I go to school during the year at the local college but nights and weekends for sure. When would you like me to come? I'm working at a summer camp but it ends in two weeks, after that I can come and show you." Rob said with a smile, "I can even bring my Indian for you to see. I completely redid all of it during high school."

The owner seemed impress by the India information, "Come back the first day your done and I'll show you exactly what I want in a mechanic."They shook hands and picked a time and we left.

"Oh my God Jess! This is amazing!" Rob kissed me as we exited the door. I had no objections to the kiss I felt my knees go weak. We walked back to the car holding hands and kissing. It was a good night.

We met Logan and Ruth at the car. There was a look on both their faces of pure joy. Shenanigans. We didn't ask and they didn't tell. We did tell them about the job offer. They were both excited for Rob.

The boys dropped us off and there was a ton of kissing and promising to see the other at camp.

"Tomorrow at 7am Loggie I'll see you at camp." Ruth yelled from our porch to their car. I saw Rob shake his head.

Yes we know we fail at updating. Just read and review! Please and many Thanks!


	9. Going back

I was in the middle of a dream, a really nice dream where I was riding on the back of Rob's motorcycle. Then for some unknown reason my alarm went off. Oh wait, I set it to go off at 5 in the morning so that I could finish packing, shower and then head back to that camp. Great.

I then did what any smart person would, I swore and pressed snooze. I was just settling back in when Ruth's alarm decided to go off. I then did the next logical thing and threw a pillow at her.

"Ahh Jess! You're so mean!" Ruth shrieked and threw the pillow back at me. I naturally threw it back and it was on, we threw the pillows all over the room. Ruth fell out of bed trying to catch one; she rolled in slow motion getting all tangled in her sheets and comforter. I started laughing really hard at that.

"Ummm…Jess, a LITTLE help please? This is really uncomfortable and I need to pee!" I pondered for a minute and then decided to help her out.

"Come on we need to get ready and leave. I want to see the boys before the campers all get there." I said hauling Ruth up. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

We finished packing, ate breakfast, and finally loaded up my tiny car. Ruth's bags took up 95% of the cargo area. I had two duffle bags and that was all.

"RUTH WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" I screamed up at our apartment window. A second later Ruth came down with at least 5 pillows. I think she only took 3 originally, why did she need more now?

"Ruth, why do you need so many pillows we're only going back for a few weeks? You already have enough clothing for 6 months." She gave me a sourpuss face and got in the car. I will say it was not very graceful, she could hardly open the door and when she finally got it to open it smacked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. I just shook my head and got in and started the car. Ruth tried to turn on the radio but was inhibited by the pile of pillows in her lap.

"Hahahahahaha now what Ruth?" I pushed the radio buttons and went to the hard rock station.

"What is this noise Jess? Really my ears are bleeding." Ruth picked up two pillows and covered her ears. She sat like that the rest of the way. It was her fault that she couldn't move.

We pulled into the already half full parking lot. I took a spot that was relatively close to our group of cabins. We would still have to truck it about a hundred yards but I was cool with that, Ruth on the other hand was not.

"Why don't they just build a road right to the cabin and have a wee little lot for counselors to park in?" Ruth complained as I handed her already full arms a bag of her clothes.

I then felt a very satisfying feeling, a pair of incredibly well muscled arms snake around me, "Welcome back." I turned around in Rob's arms and kissed him lightly.

"Long time no see." He smiled at me and was about to kiss me but Ruth intervened.

"You can't do that here. Remember last time?" That made Rob and I step a few inches apart from each other. Silently, we agreed that we didn't need another camper, like Annie, catching us making out. And we definitely didn't need one of the camp directors seeing us either. That would be bad.

"Let me help you with your bags." Rob grabbed my two bags and I grabbed my pillow and sleeping bag. Ruth just stood there looking at us, "Rob, Where's Logan?"

Rob had started walking towards my cabin, "Don't know."She stamped her foot at that. Rob and I both laughed and kept walking. "Do you know where he is?" I asked Rob knowing he'd give me a real location.

"He's hiding in our cabin avoiding the many bags Ruth was bound to bring." He gave me that half smile of his. I nearly dropped the stuff I was carrying. When we got to the cabin he even held the screen door for me. My mom would have liked what a gentleman he was at that moment, but that's all she'd like.

Several minutes later Ruth came in with only ¼ of her stuff. "Wow that was a much longer walk with all of this stuff." Not a minute later Logan walked in as if on que.

"Hey guys what's up?" He looked at us with a smile, then at Ruth, "I see you got all your bags up here. Sorry I was being detained."

Ruth smiled sweetly at him, "Don't worry there are 6 more in the car." That wiped the smile off of Logan's face real fast.

"What? There's more?" He looked scared, "What else could you need babe?"

"Come get the bags and I'll show you." She took him by the hand and he very grudgingly went. They were barely gone and Rob already had swung me around and pinned me against the door. There was a rush of adrenaline as he kissed me and wrapped his perfect arms around my small frame.

"Whoa tiger. Campers will be here soon and Logan and Ruth are going to be back with stuff."

"I really don't care, they can't get in we're blocking the door." He assaulted my neck some more and was working his way under my shirt when we heard running footsteps.

"Shit! Campers." We scrambled apart right as the screen door opened and the hard wood door was starting to be pushed open. "Ow!" The knob went right into my back that was pleasant.

"Oh sorry Jess!" one of the girls said as she pushed past me I couldn't tell which one it was, after her came the rest of them bags and all.

Rob looked really uncomfortable as they all spilled in, "Hey Jess I'm going to get going. I'll see you at lunch." He smiled and waved then left. Ruth came in about 10 minutes later with a very angry looking Logan. I decided to help the girls rather than listen to them bicker. Though it was sort of cute in a wacked out way, if you're into that stuff, I sort of am not at all.

We got all the girls unpacked; there were a few that hadn't returned because they had those over protective parents. You know the really weird ones that baby their child from day one all the way until they drop dead. I personally hated those parents and hoped they would all just die and fall of the earth.

At 10 I rounded up the girls and headed to the craft pavilion. I was so terrible at every single craft they ever laid before me. On this particular day we were hot gluing pieces of sticks together to make a frame. I burned myself every time I tried pushing the sticks together. I was a hopeless failure. After about the 10th time of dripping hot glue on my fingers the head crafter came over with a piece of ice and offered to finish my craft.

"More power to you sister!" I practically threw the gun at her. I went outside and looked down the hill and saw Rob pitching baseballs in the homerun derby. Though it could have just been baseball, I stay far from the sports arena; it's safer for everyone.

He looked so adorable pitching the baseballs to the boys. Then a thought occurred to me, Rob had told me he hadn't had a dad growing up and so I wondered how he had learned baseball, to fix cars and motorcycle, and how to treat a woman. It didn't make sense that Rob had become such an amazing man without the influence of a man. God must have been looking out for him. I'm not one to say that but in this case I'll believe it. Then the bell rang to switch, only 4 ½ days left. Freedom!

The next few weeks went on like normal camp days, crafts, swimming, food (Not my dad's), seeing Rob in secret, doing activities, and spending time with the girls. I had become fond of these girls; I mean spending an entire summer as their mom basically makes me close to them.

On the last day of camp it was somber when the girls woke up, "Well chica's let's make this cabin look cleaner than everyone else's." I gave them a bright smile but they still looked sad.

"Jess we don't want to leave again. We like camp, it 's so much fun!" Hailey whimpered.

"I know girls, we have to thought! There's always next summer!" I gave them a big encouraging smile. It didn't do anything to their long faces. I suggested that we bring out the old boom box and play some tunes while we worked. We worked slowly but efficiently in that we cleaned everything thoroughly. After that the girls were free to go play in the games field.

Once at the games field I found Ruth and her girls.

"Took you guys long enough to get here. My girls have been waiting for them to play a game of soccer, your cabin vs. my cabin." Ruth said handing me a whistle. I gave her a look.

"Ruth really? I don't do this you know that." I tried handing her back the whistle and walking away, to no avail.

"You're not going to leave me here alone to go make-out with your boyfriend." Ruth tried handing me the whistle again, and then Rob came over. Haha I won this one, I hoped.

"Hey girls! How is the game going?" He asked casually.

"Great! Ruth and I are refereeing." I said sarcastically. Rob looked at us with a quizzical look, he knew I hated sports and that I failed at them.

"Ruth can I steal Jess for a moment? Logan is coming with Matt soon and they can help watch the kids."

I didn't let Ruth answer I grabbed Rob's arm and started for the woods. I needed a distraction. Sports are evil.

Rob and I walked to the woods and found our path and started walking down it. I'm not sure but I think he was nervous…

Read, love, review!

~flower213-pixies114


	10. Engaged

To all of our amazing viewers, we hope you like this.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

We walked down a familiar trail. One we had walked together after our campers were asleep. Rob took my hand and interlaced our fingers. We walked in silence for a very long time, just listening to the world go by us. Birds singing, squirrels jumping, and chipmunks running on dry leaves.

Eventually we reached the waterfall at the end of the trail. I sat down on a large rock and looked at the water. Rob stood next to me, not talking but looking incredibly sexy.  
"I can't believe camp is almost over. It was only yesterday that we all met at pre-camp." I said not really looking at Rob. The way the light was falling on his sharp features and dark hair was dazzling. If I stared at him I would probably fall off the rock into the water. That would be attractive.

Rob smiled and looked over at me, there was a weird glint in his eye I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not. I decided on not when he walked, took my hand, pulled me up and then kissed me. It was a hard but passionate kiss, something was definitely up.

"Jess I love you. I have since I first worked with you all those months ago. I found your dad's number and called him, we had dinner at your restaurant and it was great." He at this point got down on one knee and pulled from his pocket the most gorgeous ring that I had ever seen. A small simple gold band with diamond not much bigger than a pea, I loved it.  
"Jessica Mastriani will you marry me." I like an idiot just stood there gapping at him, in my head I was screaming "YES!" Do you think I was able to say it to him? No. I stood there like a big dufus.

I don't know how much time passed before Rob went worriedly, "Jess?"

"YES!" I jumped up, threw my body into him and started kissing him. He took my hand and slid the ring on it. I just kept kissed him and kissed him, then like a wimpy girl I started balling my eyes out. Rob looked down at me; I was pinned under him, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy? Did I do something wrong?"

I just started laughing at him, he looked so sexy right then and I was so happy. I felt like Ruth, a girly girl, I was so thrilled to be engaged to the sexiest man ever.

I looked at him, "I'm so freaking happy! I just wasn't expecting this!" Then something occurred to me, I sat bolt upright, "Did you ask my dad if you could marry me?" I couldn't really say yes unless my dad approved, my mom would flip out; that would go against all tradition and my mom was all about tradition.

Rob looked a little sheepish, "A few weeks ago I took your phone, called your dad and we had dinner at your restaurant." He pulled me a little closer, "I explained to him how much we love each other and at first he was reluctant. So after dinner we went for a walk and ended up at the bar, a few drinks later and you were mine." He kissed me right then with more love than he'd ever given me. I'm not complaining or anything but it was just different.

We stayed there a while longer just talking and kissing. It was all so surreal. I was in shock, I must have looked like an idiot looking at him and then at my ring. I just wanted to freeze time and stay like that forever. But all good things must come to end. Why can't the bad things end and the good things last forever?

"We better get back." Rob stated, kissing me once more and then pulling me toward the trail back. I pouted a little but I went back with him. The whole way back I looked at my left hand. It was heavy with the diamond, a good heavy.

"Rob?" I asked.

"Yeah Mastriani?"

"How are we going to tell everyone? I mean all of our friends at camp, and even the campers. Ruth is going to flip."

He stopped and looked at me, giving me that infamous half smile half frown. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. The campers have no business knowing. I told Logan to take Ruth out and tell her that things were going to change. I think he might even have some things planned."

"Things planned?" I was confused, "Things like what?"

He let out a sigh, "I'll let Ruth tell you, if it happens."

"Ruth I've been thinking." Logan said as he ran his fingers through her hair as they lay on her bed.

"About what?"

"Soul mates and whether or not they exist?" Ruth was confused by this question. Ruth had also been thinking about things like that. She had been trying to figure out if she wanted to be with Logan or with Mike. Ruth was not expecting to fall for Logan, she loved Mike. Logan was supposed to be a fling while at camp. Mike was the guy you married, he made good money, was kind, true and honest.

"Oh. What about them?" Ruth was getting very nervous now. She wanted to marry Mike, not Logan. Logan was a fun boy who wasn't going anywhere fast.

"I think I may have found mine." Logan said sitting up in the bed and pulling a ring out of his pocket. Ruth wanted to die right there. "Ruth will you marry me?" Ruth started to sputter. This was not good.

"Logan I, I, I can't marry you." Ruth spit out standing up and moving to the other side of the room. She burst into tears just as Jess and Rob walked in.

"Ruth! Guess what!" Jess practically yelled, "Rob and I, why are you crying?" She immediately turned to look at a dumb founded Logan.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rob asked. Jess walked over to Ruth and gave her a hug. That's not something Jess would normally do but it was warranted here.

"I guess that is a no?" Logan recovered enough to ask Ruth. Ruth looked nervously at Logan and then at Jess. "Jess he wants me to marry him but what about Michael?"

"Who's Michael? Logan asked alarmed. At that point Logan looked at Ruth who looked at Jess who in turn looked at Rob. This was not a good situation.

Logan why don't we go outside while the girls talk?" Rob said hauling Logan up and out the door.

"Oh Jess!" Ruth sobbed into my shoulder. "I didn't know he had fallen in love with me. I mean I love him too but lately I've been thinking about Michael. I think I love him and that I want to be with him. He's the kind of guy I can marry and be with for a lifetime. Logan is just a guy that I was hoping to have some fun with." Ruth went a million miles an hour. I knew we were really screwed at that point.

"Well you need to decide and now. That poor boy looks like you ripped out his heart and trampled on it. He doesn't deserve that. I'm going to give you some tough love. You led him on, now you need to fix it."

"Oh Jess I hate when you're right. Now I need to choose." Ruth cried. I pushed her towards the door. I was not paid enough to deal with stuff like this. In fact I wasn't being paid at all.

Ruth did a lot of talking and explaining to Logan. She spent a lot of time on the phone too. She basically spent the next 4 hours talking to either Mike or Logan. I didn't much care. I was too excited about my own engagement. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing guy alive. Rob and I went back to his cabin and sat, just talking about us.

"My mom is going to freak when I show her." I couldn't get over the fact that I was engaged!

"I just hope she won't scream at me like she did last time."

"Oh she will don't you worry." I gave him a kiss and a smile.

"Logan I'm sorry but I just can't marry you." Ruth said sheepishly. "I love you but I'm also in love with Mike and he's the guy I want to marry. I'm sorry." That was the last thing she said to Logan. Her heart was broken and so was his heart.

A few weeks later Rob came over to my house for dinner. Yeah I know bad idea, right? Everything was going fine. I hadn't worn my ring since getting home because we wanted to announce it together, now for dessert and the announcement.

"Mom, Dad, Rob and I have something we'd like to tell you." My parents put down their forks, my brothers leaned in, and I pulled out the ring and slipped it on. "Rob and I are engaged." That was the most silent I have ever heard my house.

"Jess are you serious?" Doug asked. Really was he asking that?

"Yes I'm serious dumb nut." I scowled at him.

"Now Jessica there is no need for that language at the table." My mother very slowly and carefully stated. She looked at the center of the table rather than at anyone. I took that as my father hadn't told her that he had a long talk with Rob and had given his blessing. Oops.

"Mom, Dad gave Rob his permission. I intend to marry him after graduation whether you like it or not." I looked at my dad for support. He looked at my mother and went, "Toni I've talked to Rob extensively and I don't see why not. I did tell him that they must wait until after graduation." My mom went into shock after that.

"So this is real?" Doug said dumfounded. I was hoping this news wouldn't set him off. All I could do was look at him and go, "No Doug this is fake ring."

Now my mom got up and walked away from the table complaining of a headache. That was not a good sign. Just then I felt Rob grab my hand, I needed that. This was the start of a long process at least my dad was supportive, "I'm happy for you two. I know your mother will come around once she gets to know Rob." He gave us a smile. Now I wondered where my brothers stood on this whole deal. I had a pretty good idea of where Doug was but Mike was always surprising me.

We'll give you the rest of Doug and Mike's reactions next time. :D Please review if you want more!

~flower213/pixies114


End file.
